


sweet tooth

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Phil Coulson loves sweets. Clint has figured out the system.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircleUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/gifts).



Fun fact about Phil Coulson, though he would never readily admit this (because admitting to anything is a sign of weakness), he loves sweets. Well, okay. Not just any random  _ sweets.  _ There are specific categories he cannot resist. 

**Category 1:** baked goods with fruit. 

The way Clint figures it, the “fruit” is why Phil allows himself to eat things like tarts, croissants, and pie. The man  _ treasures  _ pie. On a whim, Clint asked one of his…(he had to think about this for a considerable amount of time because he doesn’t really know how to categorize this) “friends” (it’s the easiest explanation), to bake Phil a pie. A classic. Apple pie. And  _ listen.  _

He has never seen Phil more excited. He actively frowns to keep the smile from showing. Literally. Clint can see the muscles in his face straining to keep the grin off his face. 

**Category 2:** foreign chocolates. 

Clint and Phil travel a lot. Enough that getting German or Swiss chocolate should not be a Big Deal. However, Phil Coulson takes every opportunity he can to sample chocolate from other countries. Clint is pretty sure he has a little notebook specifically dedicated to this. He’s seen it. Phil has a tiny pen to go along with it. He catches the way Phil’s mouth twitches up at the corners when Clint hands him a bar of Swiss chocolate on the ride home. 

Clint doesn’t take care of Phil. Phil takes care of everything. But sometimes, on a really good day, Clint can manage something small and thoughtful. 

**Category 3:** ice cream/gelato/frozen yogurt.

This seems like it would encapsulate everything, but it doesn’t. Phil is very persnickety about when and where each of these things is allowed to be eaten. Ice cream can only be eaten in the comfort of home and it must be accompanied by something like a banana, a brownie, or a cookie (and none of these ridiculous  _ Unicorn _ or  _ Galaxy  _ themed cookies it has to be a classic, basic bitch cookie or it’ll overwhelm the ice cream). Frozen yogurt is actually what Clint considers to be one of Phil’s stressed out foods because he only eats it when he’s extremely strung out over something. Frozen yogurt is a bad sign. 

Today is an ice cream day, so things are good. He’s squished into Phil’s side as he spoons the Neopolitan mix into his mouth. It’s a banana split and it takes everything in Clint not to coo at how adorable the sight of Phil Coulson eating ice cream is. 

He holds a thumb up, waiting. Phil nods, around his next spoonful. Pleased, Clint secures the fluffy blanket around their lap and settles in for the extremely (boring) interesting documentary he’s chosen for Phil. 


End file.
